


The Hard Hat Look

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spike seemed to be in Xander's hair a lot more lately. He'd turn up almost every night when Xander was coming home from work, still in his dusty jeans, overshirt, and carrying or even wearing his hard hat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Hat Look

Spike seemed to be in Xander's hair a lot more lately. He'd turn up almost every night when Xander was coming home from work, still in his dusty jeans, overshirt, and carrying or even wearing his hard hat.

At first it was when Xander got to his lobby, beat after supervising the drywall team. Then it was when Xander stopped by one of the bars the guys on his site frequented on the way home, messing up any plans Xander had of hanging out with his pals. Of course, those run-ins led to Spike tagging along with Xander to the Bronze or patrolling afterwards, or inviting himself to watch the zombie movie marathon Xander had planned for his night alone.

Not only could he not shake Spike, but he seemed to have some kind of Spike-magnet dust sprinkled on him. Pretty soon Spike started showing at the site itself, now that it was December with darkness falling early, like he had nothing better to do with his extra hours of night than walk Xander home. It was driving Xander crazy, especially when all he wanted to do was go home and shower or just zonk out on the couch after a hard day, but he couldn't seem to shake the vampire from his tail after work.

"Hey, is your friend coming by again?" Dave, one of the men on his crew asked one day around quitting time. The other men had packed up and gone to punch out or to file last-minute order forms or complete other paperwork.

"Probably," Xander muttered, and then shrugged. "I mean, he's not really my friend, exactly, he just keeps --"

"I hear you," Dave said with a wink. He took a step closer, and lowered his voice after glancing around. "Yeah, the hard hat look really does it for some guys. That's how I met the one I'm seeing now, Tony." Dave grinned. "Guess he couldn't take his eyes off the whole outfit, but the hat especially was a turn on. Sometimes he asks me to wear it when --"

Xander coughed once, twice, and then choked out, "Wait, what?"

Dave clapped him on the back a few times while Xander rapsed for breath. When Xander inhaled almost-normally, Dave smiled, and brushed some of the dust off Xander's shoulder. "Anyway. I'm not sure what you're wating for, Harris. But you should definitely tap that while you're all hot and sweaty from the site, you know? The way that guy looks at you...well, let's just say he definitely digs your work look."

Xander stared as Dave waved at him and went to clock out.

"Oy, Harris, you coming or what?" Spike called. "I was in the neighborhood, and I remembered that you've got a few beers in your 'fridge. Can't have you drinking them all by yourself, now, can I?"

Xander turned around, and okay, was Spike's gaze travelling up from his butt to glance at the way his t-shirt stretched across his chest? Xander swallowed, and somehow he noticed, like he probably should have before, that Spike smirked appreciatively before taking in Xander from top to bottom, his keen blue eyes sweeping from the hard-hat down to the dirty steel-toed work boots.

"Uh..." Xander clutched his lunch pail to his chest. His mouth opened and shut a few times, but nothing came out.

Spike rolled his eyes. "What, did all that work short-circuit your brain today? Guess I'll have to start in on the beer myself while you take a hot shower."

"Hot shower?" Xander said weakly.

"Yeah, assuming you can manage to take one all on your own," Spike shot back. "Don't need my help with that, do you?" _Or do you?_ his expression seemed to say as he gave Xander a heated look.

Xander stammered incoherently.

"Let's get you back home," Spike said with some satisfaction, squeezing Xander's upper arm as he pulled him along.


End file.
